


An Excess Of Fili

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fili worries a lot, Fluff, Gen, Hints of Bagginshield, Prompt Challenge, So is Kili, Thorin is a jerk, daily writing challenge, jusr playing around jerks, not actual jerks, they needed to expand on the familie’s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: I’ve entered a Writing Challenge on Tumblr where we get a prompt each day and have to write it for a specific character that we chose and I chose Fili. So this is all about Fili because let’s be real he needed more love. Some are Fili x Reader, some are just Fili with other hobbit characters, some are Reader inserts that don’t involve being in a relationship with Fili and all are about Fili and there’s nothing wrong with that. Enjoy :)





	1. True One

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Fili finally gets closure.
> 
> For: @sdavid09‘s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #1: Shit happens. But when your character gets stuck in a room, alone, with the person they hate the most…that shit is going to hit the fan.

Fili paces back and forth. He was going to kill Kili. Absolutely murder him. Kili thought it would be funny to lock Fili in a closet with a dam that he absolutely loathed and he didn’t just loathed anyone but he had a special place in his heart for this one. 

Renicia is the first day he ever fell in love with and the first dam to ever break his heart. She was only in it for the title. That was it. She didn’t love him. She loved his name.

It broke him when he found out and how he found out. It involved him walking into his chambers to find her in bed with another dwarf. A dwarf that he had never met till that day and he was devastated. The person to pick up the pieces was y/n and he loved her ever since.

He honestly didn’t understand why Kili thought it was funny to put him in this situation but he was certainly going to kill him for it.

“Nice seeing you again,” Renicia says with a smirk on her lips and Fili tries to reign in his anger. Now was not the time to be yelling because then it would turn out to be more awkward and it was already stifling.

“Oh come on baby remember when you used to love me,” she says, stepping up to him and running her finger up and down his chest.

He swats it away, annoyed at her audacity to touch him.

“Don’t be like that, FiFi,” she says, pressing her body close to his and that breaks his restraint.

He shoves her away, not too hard to push hurt her but hard enough to make her stumble.

“Don’t come near me again,” he spits out.

“Don’t be mad Fili. It was just a one time thing,” Renicia says trying to move closer but Fili stops her.

“A one time thing in my BED. MY ROOM!” Fili snaps, scaring her a bit, “you brought him into my room and had sex with him in my bed. I was in love with you! I was so in love with you! I already had permission from my uncle and your father to marry you and you betrayed me by dallying behind my back with some random dwarf! Except he wasn’t random was he? I was the side man. You both played me and there is no room in my heart to ever forgive you.”

“You said you loved me and I know that you still do. We can fix us-,” she says reaching out to lay her hand on his face but he slaps her hand away.

“There is no us and there will never be an us again. I have found my true one and I am never turning back,” he says softly as the door opens to reveal y/n.She smiles brightly at him ignoring the other person there.

“I hear there’s a damsel in distress,” she jokes and Fili smiles, making his way out of the closet and before Renicia can make her way out, y/n slams the door and locks it. Fili raises his brow at her and she shrugs, giving him a small smile.

“She’ll stay in there just a little bit longer to rot. Dwalin will retrieve her later,” she says and he smiles linking his arms with hers.

He was definitely glad that he found his true one.


	2. Self-Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili has some doubts.
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #2: “Have you tried getting good?”

THWACK

_Giggle_

THWACK

_Giggle_

THWACK

_Giggle_

“Have you tried getting good?”

Fili whips around to glare at Kili and Kili stifles his giggles. He knew he shouldn’t have let his brother tag along but nope here he was. At least y/n wasn’t laughing at him. In fact, he was pretty sure she wasn’t even paying attention.

“I’m going to shoot this arrow in your head if you don’t shut your mouth,” Fili grumbles and Kili laughs. “You’ll probably miss,” Kili retorts and Fili pulls his string back, arrow notched But y/n and Kili don’t even flinch. However, Kili does when he feels his sisters arm dig into his side.

“Now now nadad don’t be angry,” Y/n says, head comfortably resting in Kili’s lap while reading a book, “he’s just playing around. We all know that you don’t have to learn how to shoot an arrow Fee and everyone is fine with that.”  
Fili relaxes and turns back to his target, the arrows embedded everywhere but the target itself.

“But. I want to be like you two,” he mutters not wanting his two younger siblings to hear him.

He always felt left out because Kili and y/n had more similarities with each other than they did with him. Even though y/n was slightly younger than Kili by two years, they could pass as twins. They both carried their mother’s hair color along with their father’s eyes and hair type. Many had often mistaken them as twins. They also shared the same interest and attitude. While Fili was more uptight because of his duties as an heir, his siblings were more laid back and friendly. The literally had friend in every kingdom and he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Although he knew they loved him, he felt like he didn’t belong. That’s reason why he started taking up archery in the first place so he could fit in with them.

He blinks as he feels two sets of arms wrap around his torso. He looks at both of his siblings smiling slightly.

“We love you Fee don’t you doubt that. You don’t have to take up archery just to fit in. We love you just the way you are,” y/n says, pressing her face against Fili’s and he laughs as Kili does the same.

“I love you two assholes as well,” he says, dropping his bow to wrap his arms around his siblings. After a moment, they all pull back.

“Now let a real archer show you how it’s done,” Kili says and y/n scowls, punching her brother in his arms making Fili laugh and press a kiss to her cheek.

A few yards off the King and Princess smile as they watch the scene before them.

“Remember when we told you the same thing,” Dis says.

“Aye, but that time I hated myself for taking up archery,” Thorin says with a smile on his face.

“Do you think Frerin would be proud of the way we raised them?” Dis asks, looking up at her older brother and he looks down at her with a smile on his face.

“He definitely would.”


	3. Don’t Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument makes you start to doubt Fili’s love for you.
> 
> Prompt #3: Angst

“I’m not telling you to drop everything for me! Just having at least one meal together would be nice!”

“I don’t want to have a meal with you because I don’t actually love you!”

You reel back as if you’ve been slapped.

You and Fili have been having problems as of late. He would always come home late and leave early and you never got to see your husband, ever. Both of your duties made sure of that and you confronted him about that which is what lead you to the argument now.

Your wedding had been arranged by both of your father’s because even though the alliances between the elves of Mirkwood and dwarves of Erebor were fixed it was still rocky and the only thing to stabilize it was a marriage between the two eldest of the families.

Although you were both a bit weary at first, you had both come to love each other. At least that’s what you thought. Apparently you were wrong. So very, very wrong.

“I see. Well, I’ll just take my leave then,” you tell him before turning to leave your shared chambers. You didn’t know where you were going but you knew it was far away from here as possible.

-

Fili groans as the door slams shut. He knew the words were a mistake as soon as it came out of his mouth. He loved you since he first saw you when they were captured. You were absolutely beautiful and had a generous heart. Generous enough to let them all go despite Thranduil being your father.

You were also witty and tough and could even beat Dwalin in a fight. He loved everything about you and he had no idea why he said what he did, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. He would just have to wait for the both of you to calm down and he’ll talk to you about it later.

He doesn’t realize exactly how much time has passed until Thorin enters his chambers.

“What did you do?” Thorin snaps angrily, glaring at his heir. “Uncle?” Fili asks, surprised at his sudden appearance. “What did you do to y/n?! She was seen leaving Erebor with tears rolling down her face. What. Did. You. Do?” Thorin growls out.

It wasn’t known to many that Thorin did indeed love you like a daughter. In fact, it was only known to you, Dwalin, and Balin but if you were ever insulted in front of his face the dwarf could kiss his job goodbye.

“It’s nothing. We just got into an argument and I will fix it when she’s back later on tonight,” Fili says, standing and stretching. “What are you talking about? It’s nearly one in the morning Fili! Y/n arrived at Mirkwood nearly three hours ago. You better have something clever planned or I’m going to disown you myself,” Thorin growls before leaving and slamming the door shut.

Fili winces. He is in so much trouble.

-

When you arrived at the gates of Mirkwood, you were a mess. The worst part was that your father, for some reason you couldn’t fathom, decided to check on the borders and was the one who found you. It’s not that you didn’t like your father, it was just that he didn’t think the dwarves would be kind to you and you coming home crying had been the incentive he needed even though you’ve been married to Fili for five years now.

“Gwathel?” You hear and you look up from your spot on the window sill to find Legolas looking at you worriedly. “Hmmm?” You ask him, turning back to stare out the window.

“Are you alright?” He asks and you shrug, not wanting to look at him.

It had been a week since you left and Fili had not come even though you knew for certain that Dwalin saw you leave. It is obvious that his words were true. He didn’t actually love you and only married you to please to the two kingdoms.

“Father and I will be leaving to Erebor,” Legolas says and that gains your attention. “What for?” You ask. “To find out why my sister came back heartbroken with no explanation,” he says before turning to leave. You stand and reach out to your brother. He stops, feeling your hand on his arm.

“Please. Don’t. It doesn’t matter. Fili doesn’t love me. Its that simple. It was stupid of me to run away like that because that’s what it was in the first place. A loveless marriage. Do not go there to make a scene,” you tell him and he turns to look at you.

“Are you saying that you do not like the prince?”

“Of course not. I am completely and irrevocably in love with him. I have been since father imprisoned them. Why do you think I let them go? He has had my heart since then and it was very unprofessional of me to run away. It is my duty to stand by his side even if he does not love me back,” you whisper.

Legolas scrutinizes you for a second before continuing to walk out the door.

“You have one chance dwarf. Do not mess it up,” he says, looking at something standing outside of the door before turning and leaving in the opposite direction.

You stare at the door confused.

Fili steps into your sight and you look away, immediately turning to go back to the window sill. His hand reaches out to stop you.

“Y/n. Please. Let me explain,” he says and you turn to look at him.

He looked like how you felt: tired and broken. You were pretty sure you looked the exact same way.

“I am sorry amralime. I am so sorry,” he states brokenly before falling to his knees before you, tears falling down his face, “please don’t leave me”. Tears fall down your face as you hear those words and you bend to down to gather him in your arms. You just knew that you were going to get through this and you always will


	4. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili shows a bit too much and Ori is an evil genius.
> 
> Based off of an interview with Richard Madden and my favorite fairytale: Cinderella
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #4: Warning: Costume Malfunction

“Do we really have to Ori?” Fili whines, pulling at his clothes.

“You promised,” Ori says, fixing Kili’s clothes for him.

“But I didn’t realize the trousers would be this tight,” Fili says trying to fix his pants so that his private part was more comfortably situated.

Ori had found a book while helping to restore library and he decided he wanted to turn it into a performance. It was a long shot to ask the members of the company to help him, but once Fili and Kili agreed, the rest of the company members readily agreed as well including Thorin. However, Fili was not expecting the trousers to be so tight.

“Just don’t bend down too fast, brother,” Kili says with a laugh and Fili looks around.

No one else had tight costumes. He was the only one and he was the main character! Why did he have to be put through this torture.

He hears a snort and he turns around to find you staring at him with a smile on your face. You were dressed in a brown dress with light blue sleeves and a white apron tied around your waist. It was supposed to represent rags but to Fili you looked beautiful.

“Nice ass,” you say and he glares at you before tugging at his trousers.

“They’re too tight,” he grumbles and you wrap your arms around his waist before placing a kiss to his cheek.

“They look great but I have to agree with you. They are too tight. Only I should be seeing this much of you and it should not be in public,” you say, giving him a wink and stepping back as he blushes.

“None of that here,” Ori says, repriminding you with a scowl on his face, “we don’t need any more information than we already have.”

“Then you shouldn’t have made the damn trousers so tight,” Fili snaps and Ori huffs.

“That was Dori. Not me. So if its anyone you should be shouting at it’s him. Now quit your whining and take your places. The show is about to start,” Ori says before walking away. You press a kiss to Fili’s cheek before taking your place and Fili sighs. This better go as planned.

-

“Wait! Please wait! I don’t even know your name!” Fili calls out, running after y/n but he stops as hears a tear. He looks down and his pants were ripped straight down the middle showing the crowd more than what was asked for.

He blushes deeply and covers himself up before running behind the scenes. At least his part was over.

“I told you it was too small,” Fili hisses smacking Ori on the arm. “Did has an extra pair waiting,” he responds and Fili glares at him. “You know that was going to happen all along,” he accuses and Ori snorts. “Of course I did. That’s what you get you get for dying my hair green all those years back,” Ori says, shoving the trousers in his arms and Fili watches him leave.

He now had a newfound respect for the company’s scribe.


	5. Miley Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili and Kili come over to bother you.
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Words: 458
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #5: “I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL” “You came in like a bouncy ball.”

You try to ignore the two brothers as you finish your paper.

They for some reason decided to come over and convinced you to join them in your backyard where they were currently playing on the swing that they had built when you first moved in.

Your house was basically Fili and Kili’s and you basically asked them why they hadn’t moved in yet since half of their belongings were at yours already. According to them, Thorin didn’t want them to move in yet and according to Thorin, he “didn’t want you to deal with two assholes until they got their shit together.” Leave it to Thorin to say exactly what was on his mind.

“Y/n!” Fili whines, not liking the fact that you weren’t paying attention to them. “What Fili? I’m busy finishing up this paper-.”

“That’s due next week! I would know because I’m in that class with you,” he grumbles as Kili pushes him.

“I’ve got other things to do too Fili. I’m taking five classes and it’s our senior year of college. I’m not about to slack off,” you say back, not looking at him.

However, what caught your eye was the height to which Kili was pulling Fili. You knew this couldn’t possible end well. Kili lets Fili go and you wince as Fili starts singing, in a very high pitched voice, “I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!”

You snort as the rope snaps, abruptly cutting off his singing. Fili goes rolling forward and lets out a groan as he comes to a stop.

“You came in like a bouncy ball more like,” you say with a laugh before turning back to your paper.

“Y/n. Come kiss my booboo,” Fili whines and you roll your eyes, looking at Kili. He just shrugs, moving to help his brother up.

“I can’t believe you broke the swing. We only put it up a year ago,” Kili complains, glaring at his brother. “It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Fili says. “Its cause you’re getting fat,” Kili counters and Fili punches him in his arm. “You are both literally the same weight. The reason it broke is because the rope wasn’t tied well enough. That much is obvious because the entire rope came off,” you point out and boys look up first before looking down.

“Oh. I guess that could be a problem,” Fili says, reaching to grab the rope again. “No shit Sherlock,” you say, rolling your eyes before turning back to your computer.

Kili claps him on his back.

“Come on Miley Cyrus. Let’s put this wrecking ball back together,” he says and this time you can’t contain your laughter.

These two were going to be the death of you.


	6. He’s A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A prank goes wrong.
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Words: 444
> 
> For @sdavid09’ Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #6: TROPES! WRITE YOUR CHARACTER INTO YOUR FAVORITE TROPE.
> 
> Trope: Genderbend

“Thorin?” You ask, a particular person catching your interest.

“Yes?” He asks, not opening his eyes.

The two of you had taken the last shift of watch which is usually what happened. It was either you and Thorin, you and Dwalin, or Dwalin and Thorin. You’ve been best friends with the two for as long as you can remember and it will always be you three.

“When did you get a niece?” You ask and he sits up immediately eyes widening in surprise as he spots Fili.

Fili was currently standing in just his night shirt however there was extra addition: boobs. He also had a slimmer body and face.

“What did you do Fili?” Thorin snaps, waking up whatever company was left sleeping. “I didn’t do anything I swear!” Fili squeaks, not expecting his voice to be so high.

That causes you to snort. Thorin glares at you before making his way over to Fili with you following suit.

“Uncle. Why am I like this?” Fili asks absolutely terrified and Thorin relaxes.

It was a pretty shitty situation and he wasn’t going to make it any better if he was angry.

“I don’t know but we’ll fix it,” he says, laying a hand on Fili’s shoulder and giving him a small smile.

You wrap your arms around Fili and bring him over to sit around the campfire.

“Auntie. Why am I like this?” Fili complains, leaning his head on your shoulder and you smile, wrapping your arms around his shoulder. “I don’t know but I’m sure Gandalf will fix it,” you tell him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and looking around.

You spot the guilty party immediately because he, obviously, was looking guilty.

Kili looks away from you to stare down at his feet and you capture Thorin’s eye, nodding towards his other nephew.

His face dawns in realization and he walks over to Kili, taking him on the outskirts of camp to talk.

Gandalf comes to stand in front of both of you with a frown on his face.

“Seeing that I do not know exactly what caused this, I don’t have a way to fix it. We will just have to wait it out for now,” he explains and the both of you nod before he walks off.

“Being a woman can’t be that bad right?” Fili asks and you snort.

“Now you can’t just pee anywhere and you actually have to squat down so you don’t get piss on your legs and don’t even get me started on periods,” you tell him and he groans, thumping his head on your shoulder.

It was going to be a long day.

 


	7. A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kili knows Fili’s per peeve and plays it like a fiddle.
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Words: 657
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #7: Everyone has a pet peeve. What is your character’s and how do they react when someone keeps doing it?!

CRACK

Fili flinches as he hears that sound again. That one sound that he hated the most.

CRACK

He flinches again. If they were stopped, he would’ve tackled Kili in the spot but it was only midday and they were not going to stop until sunset which was understandable. They needed to get to Erebor before Durin’s day.

CRACK

He sighs, breathing deeply and slowly. He was trying so hard not to let it get to him but if Kili kept on doing it-

CRACK

“Oh for Durin’s sake Kili! Shut up!” Fili snaps, turning to his brother.

The rest of the company stops, looking absolutely mortified but Kili just looks smug. Fili then realizes that he was doing it on purpose. He scowls before turning back and walking ahead of the others to join Thorin.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin asks as they continue the trek. “Kili is doing that thing again,” Fili grumbles and Thorin gives him an amused smile. “You mean cracking his knuckles?” He asks with humor lacing his voice. “Yes and I need to leave before I do something I would regret,” Fili replies and Thorin smiles again before turning to the front.

“I wish you both hadn’t come,” Thorin says after a while and Fili turns to him confused.

“Uncle?”

“Your mother has already lost so much. I don’t want her to lose you too,” Thorin says not turning to look at him and Fili frowns.

He hadn’t thought about that if he was being honest. He and Kili were just eager to join everyone else. Show them that they were adults and-

CRACK

Fili whips around but Kili is nowhere to be seen making him huff and turn back to Thorin.

“We’re going to be fine uncle, I promise,” Fili says and Thorin turns to him with a smile before turning to the path ahead.

“Why did you let us come?” Fili questions after a moment of silence.

“I don’t know if I’m being honest. Perhaps it’s because I see so much of Frerin and I in you and Kili and I want to keep you close. We were both like you. Eager to get out there and explore the world. There isn’t a day where I don’t miss him,” Thorin says with a fond smile one his face and Fili smiles as well.

“Can you-.”

CRACK

“I don’t see the resemblance. Frerin couldn’t have been this annoying,” Fili grumbles.

Thorin laughs.

“Aye. He wasn’t. I was,” he says and Fili looks at him in surprise. He wasn’t expecting that.

“I Annoyed my little brother to no end. I would move his paperwork around so he’d be confused, throw small rocks when he wasn’t listening and even do what Kili’s doing now: pick on his pet peeve, which by the way was the same as yours. Father often scolded me for distracting him so much,” Thorin explains and Fili laughs.

It sounded exactly like him and Kili.

“We had fun as princes,” Thorin continues gaining Fili’s attention again, “and so should you.”

Fili frowns.

“Uncle-.”

“You have the same look I had. You carry a burden and you shouldn’t. You are the heir to the throne but do not let that keep you from having fun and living your life how you want to. When we reclaim our homeland, your mother and I can handle the responsibilities until you are old enough. Do not fret.”

Fili looks at him.

He thought he hid his emotions well apparently not. He had been worried about the responsibilities of being King. He couldn’t lead a group of people, not when his uncle was so great at it. How has he supposed to follow after that? However, after hearing this from his uncle, he supposed he could relax after-.

CRACK

“I’m going to kill you!” Fili snaps, turning his pony around to chase after Kili, not noticing Thorin’s smirk.

He did miss Frerin after all.


	8. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A little talk between the three Durin cousins.
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Words: 656
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #8: WARNING: LANGUAGE AHEAD

You duck behind a wall as the pebble makes contact with the back of your cousin’s head, trying to hold back your laugh. You’ve been following him for a while now, bothering him to no end. You were bored and because they were always busy with their duties, your cousins no longer had any time to talk to you so you decided to follow them around.

You turn the corner and let out a yelp as you come face to face with a glaring Fili. You turn to run away but Fili pulls you into a headlock.

“You’re so annoying you know that?” He asks irritably, messing up your hair.

“It’s not my fault I only see you at dinners asshole,” you respond, pinching him in his side and he lets you go, “I don’t even get to see my dad. You get to see him more than I do.”

That causes him to frown but you link your arm with his so he doesn’t think to much about it.

“Where are you off too anyway? I swear the council room is in the opposite direction,” you tell him, walking in the direction that he was headed. “I was about to come to visit you actually. Uncle gave me the rest of the day off so I decided to spend it with my favorite little cousin,” he says and you laugh at him, but the laugh turns into a grunt as you are both tackled to the ground from behind.

“Kili,” you both groan, already knowing your attacker.

“Get your fat ass off of us,” Fili says and Kili lets out a laugh before doing as he’s told. He helps the both of you up and you both punch him in the arm, making him groan.

“That’s what you get, jerk,” you huff and he sends you a wink before looping his arms through yours and Fili’s. “Where are going?” He asks like an excited puppy.

It’s surprising that he’s only three years younger than yourself. It seems like he’s ten years younger.

“I don’t know really,” Fili answers with a shrug and Kili smirks. “Let’s play a game,” Kili says and you and Fili immediately respond with, “No!”

Kili pouts.

“Why not?! It’ll be fun!”

“All Of your games include annoying Thorin in some way so no,” Fili says.

“I mean it’s nothing bad! It’s just seeing who can cuss in front of Thorin more without being scolded,” Kili whines and you roll your eyes.

You were going to lose because you sure as hell couldn’t cuss in front of your father. He practically forbade it.

“Not ladylike,” he said. Yada. Yada. Yada. He could go shove it up his ass but you wouldn’t tell him that.

“Fuck off Kili. We all know you would win,” Fili says and Kili laughs. “Very true,” he replies and you smile. You missed these two rascals.

“How’s courting Sigrid coming along?” You ask, turning to look at Fili who was currently turning bright red.

“Oh I think our prince is in love,” you tease and Kili snorts. “Think? I know he’s in love. Never shuts up about her in fact. Its like Tauriel and I when we first started courting,” Kili says rolling his eyes. “It’s you now,” you fire back and Fili snorts.

“Whatever. Now we just have to find you your one,” Kili says as you turn the corner.

“Good luck with that,” you huff accidentally pausing as you see a familiar dwarf.

He smiles at you and smile back shyly before he takes his leave.

“Gilrin?! Really?!” They both ask after they know that he’s completely gone.

“No what are you talking about?” You ask and you know they don’t believe you for a second.

“We’re telling uncle!” They say, turning back the way you came.

“No you won’t assholes!” You snap chasing after them.

“Yes we will and you can’t do anything about it.”


	9. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You have news to tell Fili
> 
> Pairings: Fili x reader
> 
> Words: 616
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #9: Fluff

Fili smile as he watches his children train with their uncle. For some reason, they all decided to take up archery and is basically nothing like him. The only thing that they got from him was the ability to stuff a lot of objects in their clothing. That and their looks. All of his children had blonde Durin hair and blue Durin eyes.

“I’m quite jealous,” he hears before he feels someone wrap their arms around his waist. He smiles before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“And why is that?” He asks, turning his attention back to his children.

“Because they all look like you,” you grumble, resting your chin on his shoulders. “Shouldn’t that be a good thing? You get to see more of my beautiful face every day,” he says and you roll your eyes.

“Whatever you say amralime,” you tell him.

You watch as your youngest, Thorin IV, finally hits the target. Not the center, but still. It was great work for a 8 year old. If you remember correctly, Thorin said he didn’t even hit the target until he was at least ten. Your son was doing better than his namesake apparently.

“Adad! Amad! Did you see that! I hit it!” Little Thorin exclaims, looking at you both in excitement. You both smile at him. “We did, little bug! You’re doing great,” Fili says as the door to the training room opens.

“Uncle Thorin!” The three little youngsters call out before dropping their weapons to tackle the King. One of them couldn’t take him down, but all three could. Easily.

Thorin chuckles as the three little ones climb all over him, something Fili and Kili used to do at their age.

Kili smiles and makes his way over to you two.

“Practice is over I suppose,” Kili says as he watches his nephews and niece sit up to sit on Thorin’s stomach.

“It is. You know them. Once they see Thorin that’s the only thing they’ll focus on,” you say, pulling back from your husband to watch your children. It seems like they were all comfortably situated on their uncle and he didn’t seem to mind.

“Can we have another?” Fili asks, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.

“You want another?” You ask, turning to look at him. “I want a lot,” he tells you and Kili snorts and you smile at him, grabbing his hand to rest it on your belly. “That’s good to know,” you tell him and his eyes widen. “Really?” He asks, happily. “Really,” you tell him, squealing as he wraps his arms around you to spin you in a circle.

He puts you down, kneeling to place a kiss on your belly. “I’m going to spoil you rotten my little one,” he whispers and you and Kii exchange a look.

Fili spoiled al of his children. If you told them no, they would go straight to their father and he would say yes and that’s if they didn’t go to him first. It was a bit ridiculous but they respected you both and that was all that mattered.

“I hope it’s another girl,” Fili whispers, wrapping his arms around you to pull him closer and you smile running your hand through his hair.

“And I hope they look like her because I’m tired of seeing your ugly mug all the time,” Kili says and Fili glares at him before pulling you closer.

“Our babies are perfect no matter what,” Fili says and you both let out a grunt as you are tackled to the ground.

“We want buggies too!” little Thorin exclaims and you laugh. This was your happiness.


	10. Help Not Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili is fed up with the pussyfooting.
> 
> Pairing: Bilbo x Thorin
> 
> Words: 977
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #10: SHIP IT! CHARACTERS ARE ALWAYS PAIRED UP IN DIFFERENT SHIPS. PICK YOUR FAVORITE AND WRITE A SHIP STORY! EITHER A SHIP YOUR CHARACTER IS IN OR A PAIRING THAT THEY THEMSELVES SHIP.

Fili sighs, pushing his paperwork aside. He couldn’t focus on that when there were other things on his mind.

Bilbo has returned to Erebor with a child. Not his of course. It was his nephew apparently. Bilbo didn’t want to go into it and Fili was okay with that. What he wasn’t okay with was the way Bilbo and his uncle were stepping around each other. It was obvious to everyone that they had feelings for each other but neither will act on it and it was starting to get on his nerves.

He and Kili had been talking about it a lot recently and even started giving them nicknames that Thorin surely wouldn’t really appreciate. They were trying to figure out ways to get them together because they were the perfect pair if he was being completely honest. They were both fiercely protective and knew how to stand their ground without hurting anyone. They knew what each other was thinking and the only other person that he’s seen be so in sync with Thorin was Dwalin and that meant that they were the perfect match. Basically soulmates. It was just a matter of how to get those two together that they had to figure out.

A knock at his door interrupts his thoughts and he tells the person to enter. He smiles as he spots a familiar black haired hobbit peeping into the room. He makes his way over, scooping up the hobbit into his arms.

“Hello Frodo. What are you up too today?” Fili asks, moving over to his fireplace and taking a seat with Frodo in his lap. “I’m bored. Uncle Bilbo left me with Kili so he could go to the market and Kili and I have been playing hide and seek but he couldn’t find me so I made my way here,” Frodo says, digging himself further into Fiji’s coat and Fili snorts.

Of course Kili would lose a child.

“Well what do you want to do then azaghâlithûh?” Fili asks, tilting to the side so he could get a proper look at Frodo.

“I want to see Uncle Thorin,” Frodo says and Fili smiles at the endearment. “Well then let’s go see uncle Thorin.”

-

“-and then I hid under your bed and he hasn’t found me yet!” Frodo exclaims happily, waving his arms around excitedly. Surprisingly enough he has yet to hit Thorin, who’s lap he was currently situated in, in the head or anywhere else for that matter.

“Have you told Kili yet?” Thorin asks, looking at Frodo with a fond smile and that makes Fili frown.

Knowing his brother, he’d be freaking out right now especially since Thorin cares so much about Frodo.

The door to the council room slams open and they all jump in surprise to find a frantic Kili.

“Uncle! I,” Kili starts but he pauses as he sees the object of his worries sitting in his uncles lap.

“What’s so wrong that you had to barge in here so noisily?” Thorin asks as Frodo wraps his arms around his chest and looks at Kili curiously. “Nothing,” Kili says before the door opens again in a more calmer manner.

Bilbo walks in with a smile on his face and Frodo immediately perks up, leaving Thorin’s arms to leap into Bilbo’s.

“I missed you Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo exclaims happily and Fili smiles at the sight. “I hope you didn’t give Kili too much trouble,” Bilbo says, eying Kili suspiciously as he notices Kili’s haggard look. “He was an angel,” Kili says. “For about ten minutes then he got bored and came to me,” Fili adds earning him a jab to his side from Kili and Bilbo smiles. “He does get bored playing hide and seek so that’s probably why,” Bilbo explains. “You could’ve told me that earlier,” Kili grumbles and Bilbo smiles.

“What did you get at the market uncle?” Frodo asks excitedly.

“A courting gift for Thorin I hope,” Fili says and that makes Thorin and Bilbo snap their heads towards him.

“Uncle quote likes daggers,” Kili adds, catching onto his brothers game.

“Doesn’t carry as much as me but still he likes them. Oh! He also likes curry or any spicy stuff.”

“And flowers weirdly enough.”

“Precious metals.”

“Forge hammers.”

“Anything that can help him create stuff especially since he’ll need to forge your courting beads.”

“Enough!” Thorin snaps and the boys quit their rambling to look at their uncle with smirks on their faces.

“Are you finally going to ask him to court you uncle? It’s about time. Watching you both act like children around each other is gross,” Kili says and Fili rolls his eyes.

He is the last person that needs to talk about being gross. You should see him and Tauriel together. That is gross.

“Our love lives are none of your concern,” Thorin snaps and Fili can see red slowly creeping up his neck.

“Oh? So there is love in your lives?” He asks, a brow slightly raised. “None of your concern,” Thorin adds again, blush now dusting his cheeks. “I saw them kissing!” Frodo exclaims happily and Fili and Kili exchange a look.

It seems they were wrong. They were already courting and all of their plans were for nothing.

“Frodo! What have we told you about not telling anyone?” Bilbo scolds, cheeks now stained red. “We so ship it,” Fili and Kili state together, looking at the now completely red duo, not really bothered at the fact that they couldn’t put any of their plans to use.

“You shouldn’t,” Thorin grumbles.

“But we do! We even got a name!” Kili says.

“We call it ‘Bagginshield!’” Fili says before he and Kili promptly run from the room with Thorin chasing after them.

Bilbo has to admit that he liked that name quite a lot even if Thorin didn’t.

-

Translation:

azaghâlithûh – my warrior that is young


	11. Antsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes being an aunt lead you into very interesting situations.
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Words: 454
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #11: “I’m sorry,” they snickered, “You got attacked by what?”
> 
> Author’s Note: A little short but that’s usually how I do things. Also poor Fili

You bolt up as you hear a screech, jostling Thorin who was using your stomach as a pillow. You both groan, sitting up as the rest of the company starts to wake as well.

“What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin grumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up properly. “Someone let out a scream and now I can’t hear right,” you say, doing a headcount. All the members were there except Fili and that makes you stand immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin asks irritably.

“Where’s our nephew? Where’s Fili?” You ask looking around.

Spotting Kili gave you a small heart attack because those two were always together. Always. What if Fili was hurt? What if he was taken? All these possibilities pass through your mind but they are instantly quelled as Fili comes running into the clearing looking panicked but unharmed. That makes you relax.

“What’s wrong Fili? I thought you were a banshee,” you say, packing up camp.

Everyone was up so you might as well get the day started.

“Moths Aunty! They were attacking me!” Fili says, looking around frantically as if moths were going to attack him now.

“I’m sorry,” you snicker, “You got attacked by what?”

“Moths! They wouldn’t leave me alone and just kept landing on me like little rats,” Fili replies, shuddering at the memory.

“We raised an idiot,” Thorin grumbles from behind you and you smile at him before turning to your nephew.

“I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm Fili.”

“They did Aunty! It’s like they were stinging me and it wa- ow!” Fili let’s out a yelp, jumping a foot in the air.

He spins around trying to get whatever it was out of his clothing. You roll your eyes and move over to him, stopping him from his frantic movements.

“Where does it hurt?” You ask and by his red face you can tell it’s somewhere he doesn’t want seen by the rest.

You drag him into the woods, away from the others and he drops his pants, turning his bottom towards you. You kneel down to inspect what was bothering him and you snicker as you see ants on his cheeks.

“Apparently, you sat on an ant hill,” you say, dusting him off to get rid of the aunts, “luckily it was just regular ants not one of the more dangerous ones.”

“So it was not moths?” Fili asks as you stand. “I’m afraid not,” you snicker as he pulls up his pants.

“I’m an idiot aren’t I?” He asks after a few moments of silence.

You smile at him, bringing his head down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“You are but we love you all the same.”


	12. Calling It Quits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Senior year of high school was not supposed to go like this.
> 
> Pairings: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 726
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #12: HIGH SCHOOL AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)

“Ms. L/n. Would you stay after class for a bit?” You hear as the bell rings and you sigh.

You knew this was going to happen. It was inevitable.

When the rest of the class leaves you look up at Mr. Durin. He had been in your life since you started dating his nephew way back in Middle School so you knew him for about six years now and outside of school it was Uncle Thorin rather than Mr. Durin.

“Your grades have been dropping,” he says, sitting at the edge of his desk with his arms crossed.

“They have,” you nod and for good reason too.

“Does this have anything to do with why I haven’t been seeing you around?” He asks and you sigh, looking away from him.

“Fili and I broke up a few weeks ago. According to him, he was tired of our relationship and wanted to move on,” you mumble and Thorin looks surprised at that.

From what he knew, you were both disgustingly in love with each other. He would often see you both exchanging small smiles and exchanging whispered words. He thought you two would’ve married. He could not see what went wrong. Then he remembers something.

“You’re going to Mirkwood University right?” He asks and you nod, “and Fili will be attending Rivendell University?”

You nod again and it’s then that Thorin got his answer. The two universities were 3,000 miles apart and knowing his nephew, he could not handle being so far away from you. Not even for a day.

“I was willing to make it work,” you say interrupting his thoughts, “but he wasn’t.”

“Y/n-.”

“Don’t, Uncle Thorin. Sorry. I forgot that I no longer have the right to call you that anymore.,” you say, standing as you father your books, “Fili made his choice and I will accept it. Goodbye Mr. Durin”

With that, you walk out of the classroom leaving Thorin to think over things.

-

“Boy!” A voice calls out, snapping Fili out of his thoughts.

He looks around, realizing that the classroom was completely empty and that only he and Mr. Dwalin left.

“What has gotten into you?” Dwalin asks as Fili finally starts packing up.

“Nothing. Everything is fine,” Fili lies, not making eye contact with him. Dwalin had a special gift of telling when people lie just by looking at them.

“Don’t lie to me son. When half of your teachers are family members, someone is bound to notice the change and we have so What’s wrong,” Dwalin says, crossing his arms and sitting on his desk.

“It’s nothing. Just stressing about college is all,” Fili explains.

“Fili. Now is not the time to be stressing over college because you need to focus on the present. It’s your last quarter here and you’re falling behind. You can’t go to college if you don’t graduate.”

“I know. I know. I’ll pick up the slack. I promise,” Fili says before starting to head out the door.

“Tell y/n what I said as well,” Dwalin says and that makes Fili pause, “she started slacking as well and it will not do the both of you any good.”

Fili nods before leaving the room.

He didn’t realize you were doing badly as well. It couldn’t be because of the break up could it?

He grunts as someone walks into him. He looks down to find y/n staring back up at him and his heart breaks. She looked just as bad as he felt: exhausted and broken.

“How are you?” He asks as they both step away from each other.

“I’ve been better,” she tells him, adjusting her bag.

“And the family?” He asks.

She shrugs.

“They’re fine,” she replies and they stare at each other awkwardly before she moves to walk past him. Fili reaches out to grab her arm, turning her to look at him.

“I’m sorry,” he says and she shrugs out of his grip.

“Are you though?”

“I am,” he says before blurting, “I miss you.”

Her facial expression relaxes and she smiles a bit.

“I miss you too. More than you will ever know,” she says and he opens his mouth to respond but the bell rings, signaling that they were both late for their next class and without another word they go their separate ways.

 

 


	13. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili finds an elfling in Dale.
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Words: 835
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #13: YOUR CHARACTER FINDS A HOMELESS CHILD. WHAT DO THEY DO?

Fili pauses, face scrunching in confusion. He swear he heard a noise around here somewhere. He definitely heard it earlier so why wasn’t he hearing it now. He looks around as he hears it again. It was definitely coming from that alley.

He looks around the alley and stops as he sees a child huddled in the corner. An elf child to be exact. He racks his brain for words that Tauriel thought him.

“Suilad,” he says and the child immediately turns to him. He kneels down and she backs away even more.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he tries but she shakes her head at him. “That’s what they said too,” she replies back in Westron and he sighs. Someone hurt this elf and getting her to come to him won’t be easy.

“I promise I won’t hurt you. I’ll take you home with me so I can feed you and then we’ll get you back to Mirkwood. My sister in law was a captain of the guard and I’m sure she’ll help,” Fili explains and the girl brightens up a bit, coming out of the corner to walk closer.

“Promise you won’t hurt me?” She asks, slowly getting closer. “I promise and I promise to never let anyone hurt you ever again,” he says, holding out his hand.

She takes it and he smiles before standing and taking her home to Erebor.

-

Althea giggles as she watches Bofur make funny faces behind Bombur’s back.

Fili immediately took her to the kitchens and word that he had a child with him spread fast and the entire company had gathered in the kitchens rather quick. Including Thorin. He wanted to know why his nephew suddenly had a child. He swore Fili wasn’t courting anyone.

“Where is Tauriel?” Fili whispers in khuzdul to Kili frantically. He didn’t want to send the child in his lap into panic.

“She went back to Mirkwood yesterday,” Kili responds. “What am I supposed to do? I promised her that Tauriel would help her out and take her back to Mirkwood.” “You shouldn’t have told her that and you should’ve been paying more attention when I was talking to you,” Kili scolds and Fili sighs, smiling as Althea reaches up to rub his cheek.

“Sad dwarf makes me sad,” she says, frowning up at him.

He does the same thing to her and she giggles.

“Sad elf makes me sad,” he responds and she giggles at him.

“Althea. I have something to tell you,” Fili says and she looks up at him with large expectant eyes. “I can’t take you home yet,” he says and he expects tears to start clouding her eyes, but when he doesn’t, he looks at her in surprise.

“That’s okay. You’re not bad like the other men,” she says and Fili exchanges a look with Thorin before turning back to Althea.

“What did the other men do?” He asks. “They took me away from my ada and naneth. I tried calling for them but they couldn’t hear me. I ran away from them when they brought me to the place you found me,” she explains and Fili frowns, looking at the plate in front of him.

Could her parents possibly be dead? That could be the only reason why they wouldn’t respond when she cried out for them. But what was so important about this child that would warrant her kidnapping.

The kitchen door slams open to reveal a frantic messenger.

“My King. A letter from Lord Thranduil,” the dwarf says, handing a scroll to Thorin.

The messenger leaves as Thorin begins opening the letter.

After a few moments, Thorin looks at Althea before looking back at the letter and sighing.

“This is Althea, daughter of Aerin and Calen, Thranduil’s most trusted advisors. It seems her parents were found dead on the road a few days ago. Her closest relatives are traveling from Rivendell and should be arriving in a few months or so. Thranduil himself cannot make it because a problem in the kingdom that has to be dealt with which is why Tauriel had been called back as well. If he had the chance to come, he would have because she is like his own child,” Thorin explains in Khuzdul.

“What shall we do with her until then?” Fili asks, watching Althea flick at his mustache braids.

“We will keep her here until her relatives arrive. We will not be taking her to Dale because her kidnappers might still be at large and we will not risk her life,” Thorin says and everyone in the company nods in agreement, each and every one of those dwarves silently making a promise to keep that child away from any harm.

“Can I stay in your room Fee?” Althea asks, looking up at Fili with big blue eyes.

“Of course little dove,” he says, pinching her nose lightly and making her giggle. He smiles at her. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 


	14. Breaking Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dinner with your families doesn’t go as expected.
> 
> Pairings: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 754
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #14: The chaos and disruption in the room was evident. Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there. There was only one response. “So…dinner?”

Fili was a bit nervous. Scratch that. He was REALLY nervous. Tonight was the night that his family had met y/n’s family. It wouldn’t have been a problem had their families not have a history of disliking each other. More specifically his mother and her father.

He didn’t know what had caused the hate to start in the first place and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know. All he knew was that their parents had the decency to keep it in their own generation and did not pass on their hate of the other family to their children which is why he and y/n were currently courting.

Their family’s hatred for each other is what actually brought them together if Fili was being completely honest. He, y/n, and Kili often discussed why their parents hated each other and could not come up with an actual answer but they didn’t let that stop them from becoming friends and later on, for Fili and y/n, lovers.

“Love?” He hears and he turns to the door to find y/n smiling at him. He smiles back before makin his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to press a kiss to her lips. She smiles before pulling back.

“Ready?” She asks. “Never,” he responds, lacing his fingers through his.

“As long as they don’t reach there before we do, they should be fine.”

-

The chaos and disruption in the room was evident. Broken chairs, shattered glass, streaks of blood here and there. There was only one response. “So…dinner?”

That snaps Fili and y/n out of their daze. They couldn’t believe it. Fili was expecting his mother to be the one acting out but it was Thorin. Thorin and Hulrin both had bloody noses and busted lips. Dis was holding a handkerchief to Thorin’s nose while Drella was doing the same to her husband’s. Kili and Tauriel looked like they didn’t know what to do and so did y/n’s siblings.

“I can’t believe you,” he hears and he looks down to find y/n ready to break down, her lip quivering and eyes watering.

“Y/n-.” Her father tries but his daughter’s glare silences him.

“We just wanted you guys to get along for once in your lives because you are all important to us but you couldn’t even do that for one night. One single night. Its hard to believe that we are the younger ones,” she snaps before quickly walking back out the door.

Fili sighs. He should’ve known this was going to happen. He really should have.

“We’ve thought about giving it quits a few times you know,” he starts and everyone turns their attention back on him, “we didn’t want to be together if the people we cared about the most always kept on fighting, but we thought you’d eventually put this pettiness aside. We were wrong, obviously. I expect both of you to apologize to y/n for ruining one of the most important nights for us.”

With that, Fili turns and makes his way to the one spot y/n always goes to when she’s upset.

-

You sigh, taking a seat on the bench. You wished that your families got along. They were causing so much unnecessary problems that you wondered if it was worth it anymore. Not only did you have to deal with the problems of courting a prince, you had to also deal with your families not liking each other. You were so tired of it.

You feel someone sit next to you and you don’t even need to look up to know that it was Fili.

“I’m so tired of this Fili,” you tell him.

“I know, amralime. I know,” he says reaching to interlace his fingers with yours but you move away making him frown.

“I can’t do this anymore. I honestly can’t. There’s already so much pressure from dating you and with our families being at odds. I can’t,” you tell him, standing.

You try to hold yourself together as you reach to undo your courting braids.

“Y/n. Please,” you hear Fili beg but you ignore him, avoiding his eyes. If you looked into them you knew your resolve would break.

“I am sorry, Fili,” you say, reaching out for his hand and placing his beads there.

As soon as they’re out of your hands, you can feel your resolve break and you make for the door, leaving an equally heartbroken Fili in your wake.

 


	15. If I Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Boredom leads to unwanted memories.
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Words: 686
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #15: YOUR CHARACTER HAS BEEN TOLD THEY ONLY HAVE ONE DAY LEFT TO LIVE. HOW DO THEY SPEND IT?

“You have one day left to live. How do you spend it?” You ask, clearly bored.

It had been weeks since you left Bag End and it was starting to get boring. Your brother didn’t want to be bothered so you decided to bother your nephews instead.

“What do you mean?” Fili asks, not quite understanding where this is going. “If you were to die in the next 24 hours, what would you do?” You ask again and Kili snorts. “We could actually die tomorrow,” he says and you roll your eyes.

“If we were already in Erebor and everyone survived and we were actually happy, what would you do if you only had one day to live?” You ask again, annoyed at your nephews inability to comprehend the question.

“Probably eat all I can because I’m not dying on an empty stomach,” Kili says, playfully patting his belly and you laugh at his antics. “Do so because it’s disgusting to have such a thin nephew,” you joke and he looks heart broken. “You wound me,” he says, clutching at his heart and you smile before turning to Fili who looks like he’s deep in thought.

“It doesn’t have to be serious Fili,” you tell him.

“I think I would say my goodbyes first,” he says and you raise your brow at the answer, “I honestly think that’s how I want to spend my last hours, surrounded by my family.”

That makes you tear up a bit. Just the thought of losing any one of your family members hurt. You already lost your little brother, your grandparents, and your father. The thought of losing your nephews and siblings hurt like hell.

“That just went extremely dark didn’t it?” Kili asks. “It’s true though. I would spend my last hours with all of you than spending it doing something else,” Fili replies and that is the end of that conversation.

-

Fili watches y/n from across the fire. Shehad been a bit quiet ever since she asked them what they would do if they only had one day to live. He didn’t know what happened. He truly didn’t.

Fili nudges Kili and nods towards her.

“What do you think is wrong with Auntie?” Fili whispers. “I don’t know but she has been acting a bit strange since we talked to her earlier,” Kili says watching as she stands and walks to Thorin.

She stops in front of him and he stops his conversation with Balin to watch her. They don’t hear her say anything but his look softens and he pulls her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

They exchange a look as she lets out a sob and Balin leaves so they take up his space.

“Uncle what’s wrong?” Fili asks urgently as Thorin rocks y/n back and forth and rubs her back soothingly. “She misses Frerin. That’s all,” Thorin explains and Fili and Kili nod before leaving again because although they were family, only y/n and Thorin knew what it was like to lose a sibling and this pain was to be shared between the two of them.

“Do you think it has anything to do with our conversation earlier?” Kili asks as they take up their previous seats. “It could be. It probably is. If I remember correctly, y/n was the only one that didn’t get to say goodbye to Frerin,” Fili says, remembering the story their mother told them about their aunt being in the Iron Hills due to one of her closest friends being close to giving birth.

“It must’ve been tough,” Kili adds, “I don’t know what I’d do if you died and I didn’t say goodbye.”

They watch as their aunt calms down a bit before making her way over to her bed roll. They immediately go over to her, dragging their bedrolls closer to hers. They lie down on either side of her and entangle their limbs with hers.

“We love you, y/n.”

Tears gather in her eyes once more before she pulls the boys closer to her.

“I love you too.”

 


	16. Until the Very End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili thinks you can do better.
> 
> Pairing: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 768
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #16: “I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you.”

Fili watches quietly as you and Kili duke it out. It was time for the company’s monthly meet up which was usually held in the training room. It had been nearly three years since they’ve reclaimed Erebor and it was finally restored to its former glory much to the company’s pleasure.

Fili winces and resists the urge to stand as Kili knocks you on your back but he relaxes as you bring Kili down with you.

“You’ve chosen a fine future wife and queen,” he hear and he turns to find Thorin smiling as he watches you and Kili spar. “Aye,” he says turning back to watch them as well, “but did she choose the right dwarf?”

That makes Thorin frown and turn to his nephew.

“What brings this up?” He asks. “Well, I’ve always noticed how Kili and y/n have so much more in common. I mean. Look at them now. Y/n and I could never move in sync,” Fili says, watching as you dodge each other’s moves perfectly, “they even took up the same kind of weapons.”

He had this doubt for a while now. After the restoration was complete, he began to watch you and Kili more closely, not because he doubted your fidelity, but because he wanted to know exactly how well Kili would get on with his future sister-in-law and you got on too well. At least from his perspective.

“You do realize that Kili is married right? And that Y/n said yes to your proposal?” Thorin asks, not quite sure where his nephew got his ideas from. “I know that but what if she doesn’t actually want me and only chose me because Kili was taken?” Fili asks and he has no time to dodge the hand that reaches out to smack him upside the head.

“You stop that right now, Fili,” Thorin snaps as Fili rubs the back of his head, “you are worthy of being loved and y/n loves you with all of her heart. Do not doubt for one second that she does not. She looks at you like your amad looked at your adad. Like Kili looks at Tauriel. Like I look at Bilbo. How you doubt her love is beyond me.”

“Everything alright?” They hear and they look up to find you staring at them worriedly.

“Fili doesn’t think that you love him,” Thorin states and Fili glares at him for spilling something so personal.

You kneel in front of him, taking his hand in yours and pressing a kiss to it.

“I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. Do not doubt this, Fili,” you tell him, looking into his eyes and Fili looks away, ashamed. He never should’ve doubted you. Ever. Now he just made an ass out of himself in front of you and the entire company.

Without warning, he stands and leaves the training room and you can’t do anything but watch him helplessly.

-

Fili stares at the fire before him. He truly hated himself. How could he have doubted your love?After all these years? He truly was an asshole after all.

He hears someone enter but he doesn’t bother looking because he knows it’s you. It is always you. He watches you sit across from him and turns to look back at the fire as you turn to him.

“Fili,” you start but you don’t know what to say. You honestly don’t.

“I’ve made a fool of myself and you as well for doubting your love for me,” he whispers and you stand, placing yourself in his lap and turning him to face you.

“You should’ve told me. I would’ve quelled your thoughts long ago.”

“Y/n-.”

“No fili. You listen to me and you listen well. I am truly and irrevocably in love with you. I have been since we were children. When you are in pain, I feel it. When you are full of joy, I feel it. When you are scared I feel it. I feel it because you are my soulmate Fili. You are my one. I cannot live without you and I don’t plan to. Not even in death will we part,” you tell him and he looks up at you with watery eyes and buries his face in your neck.

You wrap your arms around his neck and press a kiss to his golden head. You knew it would take a while to get him to overcome his insecurities but you were in it for the long run and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	17. Guilty As Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You come home to an interesting sight.
> 
> Pairings: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 501
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #17: GUILTY PLEASURE! WRITE YOUR CHARACTER INDULGING IN THEIR GUILTY PLEASURE!

“What are you doing?”

At the sound of the voice, Fili immediately turns off the television in front of him, turning to face the intruder with a scared look on his face.

“Nothing,” he lies and you narrow your eyes at him. “No. You were definitely doing something,” you say and he shakes his head, standing. “I was doing absolutely nothing,” he says, coming over to press a kiss to your cheek, “how was work?”

“It was work,” you say, eyes shifting over to the couch. You both make eye contact and the two of you are diving for the remote together.

Fili reaches it first, but you tackle him to the ground before he has a chance to leave, not exactly realizing that you don’t need the remote to turn the television on.

“Come on Fili. What are you watching?” You ask as you straddle his waist. “None of your business,” he snaps and you reach down to run your hand along his side, making him buck and squirm.

You try to reach for the remote but he buries it under his bottom with a smirk on his face. You sit back a bit, frowning. He just smiles cheekily at you from his place on the ground.

You slowly look at the TV eyes widening as you realize something. Fili looks at the television too and you both look at each other again before you make a lunge for the television. As soon as you turn it on, Fili turns it off with the remote. You try again and he turns it off again. You groan and turn to Fili with a glare on your face.

He just sends you a wink from his spot against the couch.

“I’m never going to get it out of you am i?” You ask and he shakes his head.

“Never.”

You plop yourself down on the couch and lie down, running your hand through his long blonde locks.

“Why are you home so early anyway?” You ask.

He was usually with his uncle at their business corporation late into the night. He was typically never home before 10pm.

“It’s date night for Uncle so we got to leave early,” he says, facing you and pressing a kiss to your lips this time. You smile at him and use your left hand to hold him there, pressing another kiss to his lips. Your right hand slowly sneaks down to grab the remote and when you do, you smirk triumphantly, turning on the television.

Fili pulls away and immediately turns to the television, groaning. You laugh as you realize that your hubby was indeed watching Desperate Housewives, just like you thought.

“So you were watching this. I thought so,” you say, laying back and moving your hand back into his hair.

“It’s a good show,” he grumbles. “Never watched it,” you say. “You should so we can watch it together,” he replies.

“I never would have thought this would be your guilty pleasure.”

“Shut up.”


	18. Mr. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili and Kili bring home a cat.
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Words: 543
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #18: Your character decides they need a pet. How does that go?

Fili looks around the home carefully. He had to make sure absolutely no one was home.

“Come on Fee,” a voice begs.

Well, almost no one.

“You can’t tell amad, Kee,” Fili says, turning to Kili.

“I promise I won’t because kitty!” Kili exclaims, holding up said kitty in front of Fili’s face. Fili smiles at his little brother and turns back to walk in the house.

The two little Durin’s quickly run to their room, hoping that no one would as actually home. Before they can make it, they’re stopped by their uncle.

“Uncle!” Kili exclaims, hiding the kitten behind his back.

“We thought you were supposed to be at the forge?” Fili asks nervously and Thorin narrows his eyes at the two suspicious brothers. “I was but there were more than enough hands. Speaking of. What have you got in yours?” Thorin asks, crossing his arms. “Nothing!” They both squeak but a very loud meow gives them away.

They both bow their heads as Kili brings the cat in front of them.

“We found him on the side of the house. He’s starving,” Kili states, looking at his uncle with puppy dog eyes. “We couldn’t just leave him there! We couldn’t!” Fili exclaims, also giving Thorin puppy dog eyes and Thorin sighs.

He was going to be in so much trouble.

-

Fili smiles as he watches Mr. Snuggles climb up his pants. After a bath and some food, the kitten seemed to be in good shape and was happily moving around the home as if it was his own.

Fili grabs the kitten and plops down on the couch, scratching behind its ear.

“Let’s hope ma lets us keep you,” Fili says. “Let you keep what?” He hears and he immediately stuffs the kitten into his tunic. “Nothing!” Fili exclaims, looking at his Ma.

Dis raises her brow not turning away as she calls for her brother. That just makes Fili more nervous.

“Yes?” Thorin asks.

“What has my son got shoved in his tunic?” Dis asks, turning to her older brother who gulps. “His chest?” Thorin asks, earning him a smack. “Do not get smart with me Thorin Oakenshield. What has my son got under his tunic?” Dis asks again and Fili looks at Thorin with pleading eyes.

“A cat,” he sighs, “I found him outside and he was cold and hungry and decided to bring him home.”

“And you were planning on keeping this cat?” Dis asks, crossing her arms. “Yes?” Thorin asks meekly and Dis whacks him in his head. “That’s for not telling me,” she says before giving him another slap, “and that is for lying.”

Dis turns to Fili and tries to keep a stern face as the kitty pops his head out of Fili’s tunic.

“You will take care of him and pick up after his mess. If I see just one pile of poop, the cat is out of here. Understood?” Dis asks and both Thorin and Fili nod rapidly making Dis look at Thorin weirdly. She shakes her head before leaving to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Thorin turns to Fili, rubbing his head.

“You owe me, kid,” he grumbles and Fili just shrugs, his attention completely in the hands of Mr. Snuggles.


	19. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Love at first sight.
> 
> Pairing: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 499
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #19: Your character is in love, what do they do?!

“He’s so in love, its gross.”

“Let your brother be. He deserves something nice for once in his life.”

Fili doesn’t really pay attention to the voices, but rather the figure working at the anvil. Dwalin, the current forge master, asked the Durin’s to come and see how the forge was getting along so he, his uncle, and his brother decided to do so and as soon as he stepped in, he was absolutely in love.

He didn’t recognize the dam so she was surely from the Iron Hills and she was absolutely breathtaking.

“Y/n! Why don’t you stop and greet our guest?” Dwalin asks and the dam in question stops what she’s doing and turns to the Durin’s with a smile on her face.

She stands and bows.

“Y/n. At your service,” she says.

Dwalin wraps and arm around her shoulder and smiles down at her and Fili has to keep himself from embedding a dagger into Dwalin’s arm.

“This young last is currently my mentee. She will be taking over the forge in a few weeks since my heart belongs in the guard,” Dwalin explains.

“An honor really coming from one of the greats,” Y/n replies looking up at Dwalin.

“Likes to kiss ass too,” Dwalin says earning him a jab to his side.

He just laughs it off.

“She carries many weapons on her, much like Fili over here and she created all of them by herself,” Dwalin beams proudly and y/n turns to Fili with a bright smile making his heart jump in his chest.

“Really? How many weapons do you keep on your person?” She asks excitedly. “Four minimum just in case anything happens,” Fili states, finally getting his foot out of his mouth.

“What kind of weapons do you have? Swords? Daggers? Axes? Can I steal the prince away?” Y/n asks excitedly, turning to Thorin.

Thorin laughs at her eagerness and nods.

“Do as you wish,” he replies and that’s all she needs before she whisks Fili away, chattering happily.

The three watch them go, not failing to notice Fili’s hands clasped in hers.

“So that was the reason you called us down here huh?” Thorin asks, looking at his best friend and Dwalin shrugs.

“I’ve been getting to know her for a few weeks now. I knew she was just right for Fili as soon as she showed me all her weapons as evidence as her craft and I wanted to know if she’d fit in as future queen.”

“And?”

“She’d definitely kick all of our asses royal or not and that’s exactly what the kingdom needs.”

-

Thorin looks up, startled as the door to his study slams open. Fili walks in looking confused. Thorin watches as Fili takes the seat in front of him. It takes a few moments for Fili to gather himself and Thorin knows exactly why he’s here.

“Uncle?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m in love.”


	20. Fixing the Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili decides its time to fix his mistake.
> 
> Pairings: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 893
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #20: AU (Alternate Universe)–of your choice
> 
> Continuation of Calling it Quits

Fili can’t help but watch y/n. Ever since he found out that she’s been feeling as bad as he had since their break-up, he’s been wanting to find a way to talk to her. To see if he could fix the heart that he had broken.

“Fili,” he hears and he snaps out of it only to find the entire class looking at him with a smirk on their faces. Well, almost the entire class.

“Yes Mr. Fundin?” Fili asks, sitting up straighter.

“What was it that happened in 1970?” Balin asks.

He could forgive the teen for spazzing out because this history lesson has been thought to them since they were able to retain memory

“A lot of things but more specifically the fall of Erebor which was brought back to life in 1991 thanks to Mr. Durin. He was 20 at the time and still in college getting his degree in education when he won enough money in a lottery to by Erebor back from Mr. Smaug. My mother thinks my uncle got lucky. Very lucky indeed,” Fili says, staring at the window.

“But why is he still teaching if he’s got a lot of money?” another student asks and Fili can’t help but scowl.

This girl was raised on the wealthy side and knew nothing about hard work which annoyed Fili to no end.

“Because unlike some people,” he hears y/n add snidely and that makes him turn towards her, “Mr. Durin knew what it was like to grow up in a troubled situation. He isn’t going to stop working hard just because he came into some money.”

He remembered the long conversations she used to have with Thorin. It was usually after dinner that they would talk and Thorin would always indulge her. He could say that Thorin favored her a lot.

“How would you know? Last I remembered, you were no longer welcomed in their lives,” the girl replies.

“I’ve been a part of their family for six years. I would sure as hell remember everything about them unlike you who’s been trying to get good grades by popping your breast out,” Y/n snaps and the class oohs as the bell rings.

“Y/n. Stay with me,” Balin stays as people start clearing out. Fili stands and gathers his things, leaving the room to sit on the bench right outside of class.

-

“I’m sorry Mr. Fundin. I don’t know what came over me,” you apologize as soon as the last student is out of the class.

“Lass, just because you and Fili have called it quits, doesn’t mean you need to revert back to calling me Mr. Fundin. You are family whether or not you and Fili are together,” Balin says with a gentle smile on his face and you can’t help but smile back.

“How are you? We have all noticed that your grades have been slipping. I know why now,” Balin says, taking a seat at his desk.

“Yeah. Fili and I haven’t been together for awhile now and I didn’t realize it would have such an impact on me if I’m being completely honest,” you say.

“Well, you’ve been together for six years. Something was bound to change,” Balin states.

“I just. I miss him. And the family. I think he misses me too,” you admit. “I’m pretty sure he has if I read all that moping correctly,” Balin says and you laugh.

“Talk to him, lass. It’ll do you both some good,” Balin says and you nod, standing.

“Thank you Uncle Balin,” you say before leaving.

You pause as you see Fili sitting outside. He looks up and gives you a small uncertain smile.

You take a seat next to him, trying to gather your thoughts.

“I miss you, you know,” he says and you nod, remembering the conversation you had last week. “I miss you too. I do. It hasn’t been the same without you,” you admit.

“It hasn’t been the same without you either. This entire thing was a complete mistake. The day I broke up with you, as soon as I walked out, my heart shattered as I know yours have and I’ve never regretted anything more in my life,” he says.

“I just don’t understand. Six years we’ve been together. Six and all of a sudden you wanted to call it quits? I don’t understand.”

“I thought you were growing tired of me so I figured I give you a chance to find someone else,” he admits and you lift your hand to turn him towards you.

“I love you Fili and I’ve been in love with you for six years and I will never stop loving you no matter what,” you tell him.

“Do you think? Do you think you could give me another chance?” he asks quietly and you smile at him, rubbing his lips so they turn into a smile.

“I would love to give you another chance just don’t use it to break my heart again,” you say and he laughs before pulling you into a kiss.

“No PDA in the halls!” a voice shouts and you both pull away in shock only to find a grinning Dwalin and Thorin.

You roll your eyes at them and opt to rest your forehead on Fili’s. This was the first step to fixing the mistakes.

 


	21. Moron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili isn’t the brightest apple in the bunch.
> 
> Pairing: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 674
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #21: Warning: Someone being a dumbass ahead.
> 
> Author’s Note: This one was kind of bad.

“Did you sit on a pile of sugar because you got a sweet ass.”

“What?”

That causes you and Kili to groan.

For the past hour you’ve been using pick up lines on Fili but the idiot just didn’t get. He honestly didn’t. You wanted to knock him on his head. Maybe then he’d understand you. But, then again, maybe he wouldn’t.

“That was a good one lass,” Bofur says, sending you a wink and you sigh.

Everyone got it but Fili and it was frustrating.

“Thanks,” you grumble, turning to look ahead.

You just wanted to give up on the blonde idiot. You really did but the knowledge that he was your one kept you from doing so.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asks and you shrug.

“Nothing,” you say.

“Something is wrong,” Fili says, nudging your side with his dirty boot and you try to keep yourself from knocking him off his pony.

“You’re just an idiot that’s all,” you reply.

“How am I an idiot? You’re the one telling all those stupid jokes. It’s like you were trying to court me or something,” he huffs and you can’t help but feel heartbroken.

It sounded like he didn’t want to court you at all and was disgusted at the idea.

“They’re just jokes Fili,” you say, trying to keep your composure, “don’t need to take them so seriously.”

Before he had a chance to respond, Kili wedges himself between the two of you and you’re glad for the distraction.

-

“He doesn’t want to court me. He even thought the jokes were stupid,” you tell Kili quietly as you settle around the campfire.

It turns out, he knew of your distress and decided to intervene before you had a chance to break down, which you were thankful for.

“He just doesn’t understand because he’s an idiot.”

“He sounded annoyed at the fact that I wanted to court him. That’s not him being an idiot. That’s him being honest. I just want to crawl up in a hole a die,” you whine.

“But why? Who’s going to be the godmother to my babies?” He complains and that’s causes you to snort and laugh, a tear making an escape.

“Who’s going to want to give you babies?” You ask and he puffs up.

“A lot of people.”

“Yeah a lot of elves I bet,” you joke and he huffs before standing. That makes you reach out to stop him and drag him back down.

“I’m sorry Kili. I would love to have your babies,” you say seriously and there is a slight pause before you both burst into fits of laughter not noticing Fili glaring holes into the both of you.

-

The next day, you notice Fili sulking a bit and you move your pony up so you could walk with him.

“Are you okay?” You ask.

“Why don’t you and Kili go away and make babies?” He snaps and you narrow your eyes at him.

“You sure are an idiot you know that?” You snap back causing the whole company to stop.

“How am I an idiot?! You were the ones throwing the idea around last night!”

“I don’t want to make babies with him! I want to make babies with you, you complete asshole! I’ve been in love with you since we were children and I’ve been trying to hint at it the entire day yesterday! But obviously it wasn’t taken serious and apparently it had offended you!”

“I only got offended because I thought you were courting Kili and trying to flirt with me.”

You can’t take it anymore and you shove him off of his horse with your foot.

“Honestly! Why would I court that daft idiot-“”hey!””when I’ve got you?”

“But I thought-.”

You turn your head to its sides, showing off your two braids.

“Do you see courting braids in my hair? No? I didn’t think so,” you huff as Fili stands, looking over his pony at you.

“You love me?”

You groan.

You were in love with a dumb ass.


	22. Boss Ass Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Fili have a danceathon  
> Pairings: Fili x Reader  
> Words: 318  
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge  
> Prompt #22: Anthem. Everyone has a song that is ‘their’ song. What is your character’s and how did it become so?  
> Song: Boss Ass Bitch by PTAF  
> Warnings: Swearing, Modern!AU  
> Author Notes: My shortest one yet for this challenge.

“I’m a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch-.”

“Fili?”

Fili shuts the music off turning to the source of the voice.

“Y/n. You’re home early,” he says, coming over to press a kiss to your cheek.

“Yeah. A fire broke out so we all got dismissed early,” you explain as he goes back to doing whatever he was doing and that includes listening to his music.

You watch as he wiggles his hips to the song, doing a little jump and jutting his hips out at the beat. You smile as you watch him do the Bernie before going back to cutting the vegetables.

“What’s got you in the mood?” You ask, finally taking your coat and shoes off.

“Nothing. I just heard this song on the radio and now I can’t get it out of my head,” he says, still moving to the beat and you laugh.

If only he actually listened to the lyrics, he’d know what the song was actually about.

You stand next to him watching his movements and soon, you are doing the same as him. You laugh as you both dance to the beat and that causes you to miss the sound of the door opening.

“Wait. Hold up. Let’s start from the beginning,” Fili says, putting down his knife and restarting the song.

You both continue dancing to “Boss Ass Bitch”, bumping hips once in a while and you laugh when the song comes to an end. It was always a good time when it came to Fili.

“You two are both dorks,” you both hear causing you to jump in surprise.

You both whip around to find Kili typing on his phone.

“I’ll caption this ‘help me I’m surrounded by losers’.”

“Losers with some boss ass moves,” you say, throwing a wink Fili’s way and he laughs, replaying the song.

This was going to be his anthem from now on.

 


	23. Fashion Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A model bails out on you and Fili takes her place
> 
> Pairing: Fili x Reader friendship
> 
> Words: 758
> 
> For @sdavid09 Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #23: Make your readers laugh so hard they cry
> 
> Author’s Note: I’m not exactly sure this made anyone cry of laughter 

You throw yourself on the couch, letting out a frustrated groan. Your model for your photo project unexpectedly dipped on you and now you had no one to help you out and the assignment was due tonight.

“What’s with all the moaning and groaning?” You hear and you recognize the voice as Fili’s without even opening your eyes.

“My model dipped out on me and the assignment is due tonight,” you complain.

This was a really important assignment for you. It was apart of your final project and was worth seventy points! Basically half of your grade and you had no one to help you. Wait.

You sit up quickly to find Fili already looking at you with a smirk on his face.

“I was wondering how long it was going to take for your dumb ass to realize,” he says and you stand, shoving him.

“I could’ve been using you all this time and you didn’t even tell me!”

“Yeah you could have. Did you really forget who my uncle is?”

You did in fact forget that his uncle was one of the best portrait photographers in the world. Even won a few awards. You were even his model a few times so how you forgot was beyond you. Perhaps it was because of all the bills you had to pay.

“Uncle isn’t using his studio today so we can use it,” Fili says.

“Is he going to be okay with it?” You ask worriedly.

The equipment in there was worth thousands of dollars. Thousands of dollars that you did not have. You didn’t want to break any of it.

“He’ll be there so you don’t have to worry your pretty little head about anything,” he says and you quickly give him a hug before leaving to gather your camera equipment.

Fili smiles as he watches you leave, he loved seeing you happy.

-

“Just don’t let him touch anything. He tends to break shit,” Thorin instructs, jabbing his thumb in Fili’s direction making him roll his eyes.

“It’s such a great confidence booster Uncle. Very great,” Fili sharks and Thorin rolls his eyes.

“$2000, Fili,” is all he replies with before walking away.

Fili’s flush makes you curious.

“What did you do?” You ask, changing the camera settings to the one you wanted since Thorin had let you borrow one of his nicer cameras.

“Nothing of your concern,” he says and you roll your eyes, not really paying attention to him.

When you look up again, you snort as you find him lying on the ground with his head propped up in his hand and his legs crossed in a “seductive” manner.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” he drawls before sending you a wink and a kiss.

You laugh at his antics and get in your knees to take a photo of him before standing and moving over the computer that was tethered to your camera to see how the picture came out. You weren’t going to use it for your assignment but that didn’t mean you couldn’t keep it for your personal portfolio.

You look up again and Fili was currently sitting on a chair with his elbow resting on his thigh and his head in his hand.

He then stands, striking a few poses while yelling out “boom, boom. Firepower!”

You laugh, taking a picture of that last pose from Night at the Museum.

“Okay that’s enough of the Fili. I need to get this assignment done,” you giggle, looking at the computer to see what the specific assignment was.

When you look up again, Fili’s butt was pointed towards you and he was leaning over and looking at you with a hand hovering over his mouth as if he was surprised at being caught. You laugh again as you snap another photograph.

Now you remembered why you forgot to ask Fili to help you: he was a major distraction and you could never get the job done.

You jump as Lady Gaga’s Bad Romance starts playing throughout the studio but you start laughing as Thorin and Kili, you didn’t know when Kili got here, joins Fili in the work area. The “Walk Walk” part comes on and the three Durin’s start strutting, swinging their hips exaggeratingly before pausing with Fili at the front. He swings his hip to the other side and moving his neck as if he was flipping his hair and the three of them go strutting back down the invisible runway.

Oh yes. He was definitely a distraction.


	24. Family Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Fili makes his sister cry.
> 
> Pairings: Fili x Sister!Reader
> 
> Words: 581
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #24: Open up Tumblr gif search and type in your character’s name. The 13th gif you count that has your character in it is the one you get. Make a story around that gif. Be sure to put the gif in your story somewhere so we can all see it!

Fili looks up as he watches y/n stand. He noticed that she had a hard time sleeping but he didn’t want to bother her plus they weren’t exactly on speaking terms.

She immediately walks over to join Thorin in his solitude and Thorin moves over to let her join causing Fili to look away. He was jealous that much was obvious, but it wasn’t of Thorin but y/n.

She had always been Thorin’s favorite and he let her get away with literally anything when she was a child and Fili always took the blame for the both her and Kili. Sometimes he hated having little siblings.

“Why do you think Uncle let y/n come on the quest?” Kili asks as he too watches Thorin and y/n. “Beats me. You know he’d let her do anything,” Fili grumbles, emptying out his pipe, no longer feeling the mood to smoke.

“You have spoken to her since we found her at Bilbo’s,” Kili points out randomly and Fili sighs.

As soon as he saw his little sister in the smiall, he immediately berated her and then continued to ignore her despite Thorin giving his permission for her to join them. Ignoring her was hurting them both, that much he knew, but he was so angry at her. She could die on this quest. They all could die and that would leave their Amad heartbroken.

“Of course I haven’t spoken to her. She was supposed to stay home with Amad, but she didn’t,” Fili growls.

“That can’t be it, can it?”

“What if she dies, Kee? What if you die? What if Uncle dies? What if? Do you understand how painful that would be?” He snaps and he looks up as Thorin stands in front of them.

“Go and talk to your sister,” he demands.

“Why?” Fili huffs back, not really in the mood to be talking to anybody.

“Because she thinks you hate her and I will not have this go on any longer. If you and your sister do not talk this out right now, I will send all three of you home.”

“But-.”

“No buts,” Thorin says sternly before walking away.

Fili sighs before standing and making his way over to y/n and his heartbreaks as he sees her wiping her tears away. He had caused his little sister pain all because he was being selfish.

He takes a seat but she ignores him, opting to turn her head away.

“I’m sorry, bug,” Fili says and y/n inhales sharply, turning to look at him with tears falling down her face.

“You haven’t called me that in 10 years.”

Fili frowns as he realize that he hasn’t called her that in ten years. He’s been pushing his sister away even before the quest.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he says, pulling her into his lap and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I’m sorry for being an ass to you and for treating you like shit. I just can’t stand the idea of you coming on a potentially life threatening quest.”

“With us three protecting each other, we’ll be fine,” she replies and they both let out a grunt as they’re tackled to the ground.

“Family hug!” Kili exclaims, pressing his face against theirs and the three of them laugh, the tension instantly dissipating.

Away from them, Thorin exchanges a look with Balin remembering the same exact problem he had with his own siblings. It must’ve been a family thing.


	25. Beadless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili loses a bead.
> 
> Pairings: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 551
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #25: Everyone has that prized possession. What happens when your character lose theirs?
> 
> Author’s Note: Hair ties do, in fact, exist in middle earth. If you look at Fili in the scene at bards house where Tauriel saves Kili, you can see the hair ties. Also, in this Kili doesn’t get shot because no one needs a hurt puppy.

Fili was going to be sick. He honestly was. The barrel ride down the stream was absolutely horrible. He was thrown this way and that and he how you and Kili enjoyed the ride, he didn’t know. By the time he had actually made it to shore, his stomach was still spinning.

He watches as you and Kili get out of your barrels and high-five. That causes him to roll his eyes. Dorks. The both of you.

Your eyes immediately search for him and when you find him, you make your way over, smiling brightly.

“Wasn’t that fun?” You ask excitedly.

“I’d rather die,” he says and you roll your eyes, frowning as you notice something.

“Where’s your beads?” You ask and Fili rolls his eyes.

“Surely the trip down the river didn’t addle your brain,” he scoffs and you roll your eyes, giving him a light shove.

“I’m serious Fili,” you tell him.

“They’re right-.” He starts but stops as he realizes that they were missing.

He shoots up in panic, looking around frantically and back tracking.

“No. NO!” He exclaims as he can’t find them.

“What’s going on?” Thorin asks standing next to you.

“Fili lost his courting beads that I made for him,” you say as you watch Fili pace the entire length of the shore.

“It’s your fault for putting it on his mustache anyway,” Thorin says and that earns him a smack to the shoulder.

“It was your nephew who wanted it there. Don’t blame me,” you retort and he smiles down at you before turning back to watch Fili.

“Are you going to tell him you have extra courting beads sewn into your clothes?” He asks and you shrug.

“I’ll let him suffer a little for the attitude he gave me earlier.”

Thorin shakes his head before leaving you in peace.

“Amrálimê. I’m so sorry,” Fili whimpers as he comes back to you, falling to the ground in front of you.

You can see the tears gathering in his eyes and when one falls, you rush to wipe it away and bring him into a hug.

“It’s okay, Fili. It honestly is,” you say, rubbing his back soothingly.

“But you spent HOURS on them and I lost them in the river. I knew I should’ve let you braid them into my hair,” he responds pulling back a bit and resting his forehead on your chest.

“Fili it’s fine. The reason I spent hours on them is because I made more than two,” You say, pushing him away to reach into your tunic to grab the beads, “I made four. Just in case.”

He looks up at you with watery eyes and you let out a whine at how lost he looks.

“Did you really?”

“Yeah. I figured they were small things so they’d get lost easily,” you say, reaching for his mustache braids and clipping them on, “thank goodness you have a hair tie on them because it would’ve been a bitch to braid.”

“I love you amrálimê,” Fili says, pressing a kiss to your lips after you put the second one on, “I promise when we reclaim Erebor you can braid it into my hair.”

You smile.

“Whatever you say, love,” you say before pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.


	26. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s your wedding day.
> 
> Pairings: Past!Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 540
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #26: Apologies. What is the toughest apology your character has ever (or will ever) make?
> 
> Warnings: Mentioned Cheating

He had been invited. Of course he had been invited. Why he had been invited was the real question. He supposed it was because she invited the rest of his family and so only invited him to not make him feel left out. That’s how she had always been. Kind to the core despite certain circumstances.

Kili has begged him to come along and Thorin had told him to man up and come to terms with his decision and he did. Not because of his uncle or brother but because he wanted to see her. One last time.

He stayed in the back while the rest of his family

had been in the front. They were basically her only family. So much so that Thorin had walked her down the aisle. Yes, the love of his life was getting married to someone else and it was all his fault.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He was absolutely hammered. So hammered that he thought it was you that he bought home on his arms and when realized that it wasn’t, it was too late and the 12 year relationship that he was in was gone in an instant.

“Are there any objections?” He hears and he looks up to find the priest looking around and he was hoping she would be looking at him. That would give him an incentive to speak up because that would mean that she still loved him like he still loved her but she wasn’t.

She was staring happily into her partners eyes and in his heart he knew that he would have to let her go.

-

He could’ve left right after the ceremony. He should’ve left right after the ceremony. He didn’t know what made him stay. Perhaps it was because he needed to talk to her one last time.

“Proud of you brother. You actually stayed the whole way,” Kili says, clapping him on the back earning him a scowl.

“Fuck off Kili,” he mutters, accepting a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and gulping it down in a second.

“Do you think Uncle is going to step on her foot when he leads her in the father and daughter dance?” Kili asks and Fili glares at him.

“Are you going to keep rubbing it in my face or what?” Fili growls.

“Sorry. I thought you were over it. It’s been five years.”

“Of course I’m not over it Kili! She was the love of my laugh and I fucked it!” Fili snaps.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Kili says and Fili sighs, grabbing another flute of champagne.

“I know. I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m just going to go,” Fili says before standing and downing the drink.

He turns around only to run into the bride herself.

“Y/n,” he says breathlessly.

She looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning.

“Fili. You’re here,” she says in surprise and Fili cringes before giving her a fake smile

“Of course. I couldn’t miss my best friends big day,” he says, trying to hold himself together and she watches her frown before giving him a small smile.

“Well. Thank you for coming,” she says, giving his arm a squeeze before turning away and he reaches out for her before she has a chance to leave.

She turns to him with a confused look on her face and Fili sighs. He knew he had to get this out. This is why he came in the first place. He needed to let you know even though it pained him to do so.

“I’m sorry. You know? For everything.”

She gives him a sad smile.

“Me too.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dis noticed that Fili is not as happy as he used to be.
> 
> Pairings: None
> 
> Words: 792
> 
> For @sdavid09 Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #27: Perspective is everything. Write a story about your character, but through the eyes and perspective of someone else.
> 
> Author’s Note: I think this is right? Also I was going to write Thorin’s perspective but I need more Dis in my life. We all do.

Dís loved her sons to the moon and back. They were her pride and joy and although they were raised without their father, they became amazing boys. She supposed it was due to her brother but she was never going to tell him that although she was pretty sure he already knew.

Being their mother meant that she could read them like the back of her hand which is what Dís was currently worried about.

It had been four years since Erebor had been reclaimed and one year since Erebor was up and running like it was all those years ago and that meant that duties were back in place, something she saw that was paining Fili.

He is the heir to the throne meaning he had a lot to learn from his uncle and many responsibilities to shoulder, more than his brother at least, which is what brought her where she is now.

“Namad. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Thorin asks as Dis walks into the council meeting. “A family discussion,” is all she says and Thorin nods before waving off his advisors.

When Fili and Kili do not move to stand, she addresses them.

“This matter will only need to be discussed between your uncle and I,” Dis says and Thorin raises his brow at her as his nephews stand to retreat.

“What family business is so important that you should dismiss half the family?” Thorin asks as Dis takes the seat next to him. “Fili, Thorin. He is stressed. I can see it in his eyes. Can’t something be done?” Dis begs, only wanting for her son to be happy.

Thorin frowns. He had not noticed a change in Fili recently. He had been so busy with his own duties that he had yet to check up on his nephews.

“What am I supposed to do exactly? I can’t exactly take away his duties. It would be like disinheriting him.”

“Just give me a few days with him. Alright? I will not have my son waking around here like he’s half dead,” Dis explains and Thorin nods.

“I will let you have him for a few weeks,” Thorin says and Dis smiles, planning ways to get Fili back to himself.

-

“Amad. I have duties to attend to,” Fili states as Dis drags him back to his chambers.

“Not today you don’t,” she replies.

“What are you going on about?”

“Today you and I are going to talk,” she says entering his room and taking a seat.

Fili follows suit and raises a brow at his mother.

“How are you?” Dis asks looking at her son.

She knew that he wasn’t okay judging by the bags under his eyes but she needed something to start the conversation.

“I’m fine amad, really,” Fili says putting a fake smile on his face.

“Do not lie to me son,” she says and her heart clenches as she watches tears gather in his eyes.

She quickly makes her way over to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Amad. It’s so hard. Keeping up with this duties. I feel like they’re trampling over me. What if I’m not going to be a good king like uncle? He’s taking everything in stride and I’m barely hanging on,” he cries and Dis runs her hand through his hair.

“My precious baby. The difference between your uncle and you is that he had 24 years of practice, you did not. It’s okay to not be okay and to take a step back and ask for help. Your uncle may be king but he will stop his duties to help you and so will I. I may not have grown up in Erebor as much as Thorin, but I know a little something about running a kingdom,” she says, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“But Uncle Thorin doesn’t ask for-.”

“Balin is by his side for a reason. He helps your uncle with decisions so to say your uncle doesn’t need help is like saying he isn’t an idiot for getting lost in the shire,” she adds and Fili laughs.

If it was one thing Thorin didn’t want Dís knowing, it was the fact that he got lost in the shire. How she found out was beyond him but he suspected it was to do with Kili.

“Now,” Dis says, standing and gaining his attention, “I will be handling your duties for the next few weeks while you and your brother take a break-.”

“But-.”

“No buts. Thorin and I have already made the decision. You and Kili both need time for yourselves to actually have some fun,” Dis says and Fili smiles at his mother.

He was glad that he had her by his side.


	28. Tears Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fili wants a cat, you don’t.
> 
> Pairings: Fili x Reader
> 
> Words: 579
> 
> For @sdavid09’s Daily Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #28: “Please,” they whimpered as a tear ran down their cheek.
> 
> Author’s Note: Because ya girl didn’t need anyone dying. Not today Satan. Lmfao yeah so I wrote around it. Kind of angsty all the same. I can’t believe it’s my last one. I’m proud of myself for keeping up with this! Ya girl is back in business 

“Please,” Fili whimpered as a tear ran down his cheek.

Now one would think that Fili was dying or that someone he cared about was dying, but it was not true. In fact, the cause of his distress was the fact that his wife had said no to a cat. Some might say that he was pushing it but when Fili really wanted something, he was not above begging.

“No. Fili. Don’t give me that look,” Y/n states eying Fili critically before moving around the kitchen.

She knew that if she stayed any longer, she would fall into his devious trap. It’s not like she hated cats. It’s just that as future queen of Erebor, she had just as much duties as Fili so that meant that neither of them would be able to take care of the cat.

“I’ll promise I’ll take care of her,” Fili says, stepping in front of his wife so he could block her from avoiding his gaze.

“Fili. We’re gone for most of the day. How exactly do you plan on taking care of her?”

“I already talked to Uncle and he said that I could bring her with me,” he says, reaching down to grab said cat.

Y/n glares at the him before reaching out to pet her. Her heart warms as she immediately rubs into her hand.

“Please, y/n,” Fili begs, making his eyes cloud over yet again and Y/n sighs.

“Fine, asshole,” she says, before quietly stalking out of their home.

Thorin was in deep shit.

-

“She hasn’t talked to me in days,” Fili complains to his brother.

Y/n hadn’t said a word to him since she gave him permission to keep the cat. Judging by the bruise on Thorin’s shoulder, she had let her anger out on him so shouldn’t that mean that she wouldn’t be mad at him?

“When was the last time she saw you cry?” Kili asks, kneeling down to play with Sheila, Fili’s cat.

“I think it was the battle when I thought I was going to die. Why?” Fili asks confused and Kili rolls his eyes at the idiot that is his brother.

“She probably saw you dying all over again. She had nightmares, you know? Of you actually dying. I’m sure she has nightmares of all of us dying,” Kili says, laughing as Sheila pounces on him and Fili frowns.

Maybe he was an asshole.

-

A knock on your door makes you pause what you’re doing.

“Come in!” You call out, frowning as you realize that it’s Fili.

You didn’t understand why he knocked. This was his room too. You supposed he finally caught on to you.

You turn back to your task stiffening as you feel arms wrap around you from behind.

“I’m sorry amralime. For pulling that shit on you,” Fili whispers and you loosen up.

“It was never a sight I wanted to see ever again and yet I did. All because you wanted a cat,” you tell him as he nuzzles your neck.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what I was doing was traumatic for you until Kili told me. I’m sorry,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to your neck and you lean your head against his.

You feel something leap into your lap and you smile at Sheila as she joins in, rubbing her head against yours and Fili’s.

Maybe having a cat won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
